A McPriceley Tale
by princessslv
Summary: A collection of McPriceley drabbles based off of "imagine your OTP" posts from Tumblr.
1. Reunited

**Hello!**

**This is my collection of McPriceley drabbles (about 90% of them are based on imagine you OTP posts from Tumblr.) There's not really a plot that connects all of them and they're not even in order (so I may have to set the scene for some.) I really hope you all enjoy and please review so I know if I should continue or not!**

* * *

Connor McKinley was standing right inside the entrance to the Salt Lake City International Airport, wiping his sweaty palms on the front of his jeans. He had been waiting for this day for three months, ever since he got back from Uganda to be exact. Today was the day that Kevin came home from his mission.

Since Connor had started in Uganda approximately three months before Kevin, he got back home about three months before Kevin. That meant three months that they were apart. Three months without Kevin.

The two boys developed quite a bond while in Uganda which eventually turned into something romantic. Despite the views of the church, both boys came to terms with their sexuality and decided to date. At first they were worried that the other Elders would not accept them so they kept their love a secret. As it turned out, the other Elders had been "shipping" them all along and even encouraged their romance.

The day Connor left Uganda had been one of the saddest days of his life. The only thing that kept Connor from having a complete breakdown in front of all the Elders while saying his goodbye's was Kevin and his comforting words. Connor remembered the event like it had happened yesterday:

_"__Con, I know you're sad to go, and I'm sad to see you go," Kevin had begun, a few tears in his eyes as well "but we'll see each other in three months. I promise."_

_"__B-but what if w-we don't f-feel the same way about e-each oth-other anymore?" Connor managed to say through sobs._

_Kevin just chuckled slightly. "I have no idea how I could possibly stop liking an amazing guy like you in just three months. Plus we'll be able to write to each other."_

_Connor wiped a tear off his cheek and smiled slightly as his assuring words._

_After hesitating a moment, Kevin leaned in and kissed him. It was very quick and chaste, but it was the couple's first kiss._

_There was a collective "awwww" and a couple whistles from the other Elders and Connor blushed. He had completely forgotten they were there too._

Just thinking about that day made Connor's eyes well up a bit and he quickly wiped them on his sleeve before anyone around him could notice.

That's when he heard it.

At first the redhead was unsure of where he had heard that voice before, he had a suspicion but it wasn't until he heard the voice say the phrase "_Star Wars _marathon on the Sci-Fi channel tonight" that he realized who it was. The voice he heard belonged to the loud and nerdy, Arnold Cunningham. And if he was here then that meant-

Suddenly two boys in Mormon missionary uniforms turned the corner into Connor's line of sight. His heart melted when he saw the taller of the two former-Elders. From where he stood, Connor could see the famous Kevin Price, his smile whiter than ever and his hair perfect, just like always. The two boys were engaged in conversation so neither one of them noticed Connor standing there at first. Arnold sort of saw the redhead but then looked back to Kevin as if nothing happened. Connor was disappointed. He knew he had never been that close with Arnold but he thought he should at least recognize him. All of the sudden the curly-haired boy looked back at Connor with a look of confusion, a delayed double-take, then his face lit up and he turned to Kevin, grabbing his former mission companion's shoulders and shaking him lightly. The taller boy turned to his friend and made a face that seemed to say "Dude, what's your problem?" Arnold pointed to Connor and Kevin followed the invisible line his finger was making. That's when he lay his eyes on the adorable redhead. Connor smiled sheepishly and waved slightly.

After Kevin processed the news his face lit up. He smiled bigger than he did when he was greeting possible African converts. The next thing Connor knew, Kevin was sprinting towards him, his arms wide spread and ready for a hug… or so he thought.

Connor opened his arms too, ready to receive Kevin. When the taller boy got to about three feet away, however, he jumped in the air, giving Connor about half a second to process the fact that he was about to be crushed. Kevin jumped on Connor and the redhead stumbled back a few steps before falling down completely, bringing Kevin with him.

Connor McKinley was currently disoriented and lying flat on the ground in the middle of crowded airport. He didn't care though. He didn't care because he had possibly they cutest boy in the world on top of him, laughing. Connor loved the sound of Kevin's laugh. A small crowd had gathered around the two, observing the scene. Among them, Connor noticed, Arnold was grinning with his camera out, videotaping the entire thing. The redhead turned his attention back to Kevin, who was making no effort to get off of him. He just smiled down at Connor before he finally spoke.

"Oh Connor, I missed you so much!"

Connor laughed slightly. "I missed you too! You have no idea how much I wanted you back here with me."

Kevin smiled even wider. "And now you do."

Connor smiled bigger too. "Yes I do."

There was an awkward moment as the two boys just stared into each other's eyes, both knowing what the other was thinking, just neither of them brave to do anything about it.

Finally, Connor broke the silence. "I've waited long enough for this…" Then hesitated a short moment before leaning up and meeting his lips with Kevin's. Kevin was a little shocked at first, but eventually kissed the redhead back.

After about thirty seconds of passionate kissing on the floor in the middle of a crowded airport, Arnold broke them up by saying, "All right guys, you've had your fun but save the rest for later because no one likes public displays of affection."

Both boys on the floor blushed as Kevin got off Connor and then helped him get up as well. Once they were both off the floor, Kevin flung his arm around Connor's shoulders. "You know, I'm glad to be back." Kevin said, smiling down at Connor.

Connor smiled back and blushed. Then the three boys, Kevin in the middle, arm still around Connor, walked out of the airport together.


	2. Bowling

"Connor's here!" Arnold exclaimed a little louder than necessary to the group as the redhead walked into the bowling alley.

Both Kevin and Nabulungi followed his pointing finger to see Connor approaching their lane.

"Hey guys," Connor greeted his friends, less enthusiastically than usual.

"Hey!" Kevin said, slightly concerned about the tone of his boyfriend's voice. Kevin got up from the table and spread his arms out to embrace the shorter but older boy. Connor put out a hand to stop him.

"Please don't, Kevin."

"What, why?" Kevin asked, lowering his arms in confusion and slight hurt.

"I'm sweaty and gross. Trust me. This is for your own good."

Kevin smiled. "Aw, you're so sweet, Con!" Back to a serious face. "But you can't stop me. Come here-"

"No," Connor took a step back. "Kev… Kevin… you're gonna regret this…"

"Just shut up and hug me already," Kevin said as he cornered his boyfriend, arms raised for a hug.

Realizing he was going to lose this one, Connor gave one last warning. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Kevin grabbed Connor's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. The redhead was timid at first but eventually gave up and hugged his boyfriend.

Finally, Kevin pulled away. "Ew, you are sweaty."

"I told you! I just came from tap class." Connor turned to Arnold. "Why couldn't we have met an hour later? I could have showered and changed into some less gross clothes."

Arnold's eyes got big as he pleaded his case. "But then we would have missed the bowling alley happy hour!"

Connor rolled his eyes. "That saves you about 50 cents on a large soda. I would have gladly just given you 50 cents for a chance to go home and shower."

"Sorry…" Arnold said as he sipped noisily at his large soda.

"Boys, please. Let's just start the game." Nabulungi interrupted.

The four of them sat down at the table and inserted their names into the machine. Since they couldn't decide on an order, they pressed "randomize."

1. Africa

2. Starwars_luvr

3. Nagasaki

4. Kevin

"Kevin… why did you put your actual name?" Arnold asked his friend.

"No one said we weren't doing names!" Kevin defended. "Why did Connor put 'Africa'?"

"Because I am Africa. Duh." Connor answered nonchalantly.

"I said 'Nagasaki' because that is one of the first nicknames Arnold made for me." Nabulungi chimed in, smiling over at her boyfriend.

"And you remembered it!" Arnold said, smiling back at her.

"Let's just get started," Kevin grumbled.

* * *

They had just finished the seventh round. Despite her claims to have never bowled before, Nabulungi was in the lead. Arnold and Connor were within five points of each other, and not far behind Nabulungi. Then there was Kevin. He was losing. Badly. Bowling had never been his thing but he thought maybe that was something he had grown out of. Even if he hadn't, he assumed that surely his bowling companions wouldn't be as good as they had just proved to be.

After bowling his third gutter ball in a row, Kevin went back to the table to pout. Connor noticed this, and after he took his turn (where he got a spare) he went to comfort his boyfriend.

"Hey, babe what's wrong?"

Kevin just sat there, sulking.

"Are you upset because you're losing by a lot?"

Kevin looked over at his boyfriend. "Way to be gentle about it, Con."

"Oh come on, Kev. It's just a stupid game. Stop being such a Debby downer."

Kevin just stared at him. "A what?"

"You know, a negative Nancy…"

Kevin kept staring.

Connor tried again. "Touchy Tommy?"

No response.

Connor kept going. "Hater Harry?"

"Okay now I'm convinced you're just making these up."

"I'm not, I swear!" Connor exclaimed.

"Right okay well I'm just going to sit here until the game's over." Kevin pouted.

"Orrr-" Connor began as an idea struck him.

"Or-?" Kevin questioned.

"…we could leave early and do something fun…" Connor said with a smirk.

Kevin sat up slightly. "I'm listening."

"Just follow my lead." Connor said as he hoisted Kevin up from the chair and dragged him over to Arnold and Nabulungi.

* * *

"Hey Arnold, Naba, I hate to ruin the fun but Kevin here isn't feeling too well," Connor began, looking over at his boyfriend. Kevin caught on quickly and faked a small coughing fit.

"Ooh yeah, that sounds bad…" Arnold said.

"Yeah it really does so I'm just gonna take him home…"

"What about the game though!" Arnold complained.

"Uh, you two can just bowl for us." Connor decided.

"I CALL BOWLING FOR CONNOR!" Arnold said loudly before anyone else could say anything.

"But _I_ wanted to bowl for Connor!" Nabulungi whined.

"Naba, you can bowl for Kevin."

"I don't want to bowl for Kevin! He's losing!"

"You do know that I am right here, correct?" Kevin interrupted.

Nabulungi looked over to him sympathetically. "I am sorry Kevin. I do hope you feel better!" She added cheerfully.

"Me too, best friend!" Arnold chimed in.

Connor put his arm around Kevin's shoulder. "Okay well we'll just be going now…"

"Bye!" Arnold and Nabulungi said together.

* * *

Kevin wasn't sure exactly how it all happened, but one thing he was sure of was the fact that he was sitting shirtless in the backseat of his car in a dark bowling alley parking lot with Connor McKinley sitting on his lap, passionately making out with him. Despite the last few minutes being rather hazy, Kevin was enjoying himself… a lot. And it looked like Connor was too. Kevin recognized the lust in the redhead's eyes. The blue orbs would grow dark and appear slightly animalistic. It really turned Kevin on.

After a few more minutes of intense making out, Kevin heard a light tapping noise. He chose to ignore it. However, when he heard the same noise again, about 15 seconds later, he chose to figure out the source. Apparently, Connor had heard it too for when Kevin started to turn his head Connor grabbed his chin and turned it back towards him.

"Just ignore it," Connor whispered seductively with hot breath.

Well that convinced him.

Kevin began to kiss along Connor's jawline and down his neck. He was holding the bottom of Connor's shirt, which was already halfway up the redhead's chest. He was just about to take it off completely when…

"KEVIN." The voice came from outside the car.

Connor yelped and, being the self-conscious person he is, practically jumped off of Kevin's lap while struggling to pull his shirt back down. Meanwhile Kevin's upper half was now completely exposed.

"KEVIN." Kevin looked towards the source of the noise. Arnold and Nabulungi were standing outside the car window giggling.

"HEY, KEVIN." Arnold shouted again so he could be heard through the window. "ARE YOU FEELING BETTER?"

"Actually I am. Thanks for asking." Kevin answered. He couldn't help but laugh along with Arnold and Nabulungi as he looked for his shirt and put it back on. Connor on the other hand sat as far away from the window where there friends were at, looking straight ahead. He had somehow managed to pull his shirt down and straighten out his messy hair in the short amount of time.

Kevin thought it was so cute when he was being shy.

"Okay, okay," Kevin directed to the couple standing outside his window. "You two have had your fun. Now please exit the premises." Kevin joked as he shooed them off with his hand motions. As he turned back towards Connor, Kevin found that the redhead had already opened the door and was standing outside the car. He poked his head into the car and faced Kevin.

"Text you later?" Connor said with a sweet smile. Before his boyfriend could respond, he shut the door and was off to his own car, leaving Kevin in a daze.

_Oh Connor…_ Kevin thought. _You will never cease to amaze me._


End file.
